Pertemuan Yang Tak Terduga
by Ahmad Syarif Hidayat
Summary: Aku tak mengenal mereka tapi sifat dan penampilan mereka terasa familiar bagiku


Pertemuan Yang Tak Terduga

Aku tak mengenal mereka tapi sifat dan penampilan mereka terasa familiar bagiku

Naruto Milik Tuan Masashi

**HINATA POV**

Di pagi hari yang sejuk dan indah aku terbangun dari tidurku. Tadi aku bermimpi bertemu dengan Yondaime Hokage dan Istrinya. Awalnya aku merasa aneh karena penampilan dan sifat mereka berdua seperti kekasihku. Tapi setelah mereka memberi tahu bahwa mereka berdua adalah orang tua dari kekasihku. Aku merasa bahagia dan senang bisa bertemu dengan Calon Mertuaku walaupun itu di alam mimpi.

**END HINATA POV**

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhku seteah menyelesaikan misi bersama Kekasihnya, Naruto tadi sore dan juga kata Sakura-san. Mandi pagi sekali sungguh baik untuk kesehatan jiwa dan raga. Selesai aku mandi aku menyisir rambutku yang begitu panjang ini mengenakan pakian dan jaket Jouninku dan mulai mengerjakan laporan hasil misi.

Jam 6 Pagi

Seluruh Keluargaku menungguku di ruang makan. Ayah bertanya kepadaku "Bagaimana hasil misimu Hinata?"

"Misiku berhasil Ayah" Jawab Hinata

"Bagus. Semakin hari kau semakin berkembang dengan baik anakku." Hiashi

Lalu Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Makan telah siap"

"Selamat Makan" Ucap yang ada di ruangan tersebut

Setelah Selesai Makan. "Ayah aku permisi dulu untuk melapor ke Hokage" Ucap Hinata

"Ya" Jawab Hiashi

**KANTOR HOKAGE**

"Laporan yang bagus Hinata. Hari ini dan besok kalian libur. Oh, ya. Naruto kemana?" Ucap Tsunade

"Naruto-kun tertidur di rumah Sasuke-kun" Jawab Hinata

**RUMAH SASUKE**

"Cepat bangun bodoh. Hari ini sudah siang dan kau tidur di rumahku" Ucap Sasuke

"Ngh. Hinata-chan Muach. Muach" Naruto mengigau mencium bantal guling

"Dasar bodoh. Kurasa aku harus menyiramnya dengan air." Ucap Sasuke membatin

Lalu Sasuke merapal jurus. Suiton No Jutsu agar Naruto bisa bangun.

"Ah, ah. Apa yang kau lakukan Sasuke?" Ucap Naruto Basah Kuyup

"Aku ingin membangunkanmu. Kau tidur di rumahku tanpa seizinku dan hari sudah terang, BODOH." Ucap Sasuke

"Tapi caranya juga tidak begini juga kaliiiiiiiii" Ucap Naruto Lebay

"Tadi kekasihmu datang kesini" Sasuke

"Hinata-chan"

"Masa Sakura. Jika itu terjadi MATILAH KAU" Sasuke

"Hahahaha…. Hanya Hinata-chan yang aku cintai" Naruto

"Cepat pergilah kelihatannya dia sudah menunggumu" Sasuke

"Ya iya ya. Dasar Cerewet" Ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan kediaman Sasuke

**KANTOR HOKAGE**

"Jika kau bertemu Narutomu itu. Katakan padanya bahwa hari ini dan besok kalian libur. Dan kalian bisa kencan SEPUASNYA" Ucap Tsunade sambil sedikit menyeringai dan memberikan penekanan pada kata "SEPUASNYA."

"Baiklah. Terima Kasih Hokage-sama. Permisi" Ucap Hinata dengan rona merah di pipinya

"Secara fisik kau hampir mirip seperti Kushina. Tapi sifatmu sama lembutnya seperti Minato" Ucap Tsunade membatin membayangkan Hinata

**RUMAH NARUTO**

"Dasar Sasuke sialan. Gara2 kau aku jadinya basah kuyup begini." Umpat Naruto dalam hati sambil mandi. "Yah tapi terima kasih juga sudah membangunkan aku dari tidurku." Ucap Naruto membatin keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menutup bagian terlarang dengan handuknya.

Kemudian Naruto mengenakan pakaian Jouninnya, Jaket Kounin dan Sendal Ninjanya menuju Ichiraku Ramen.

**DALAM PERJALANAN**

"Ah, itu Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata membatin segera berlari menuju kekasihnya tersebut.

"Oi, Hinata-chan. Maafkan aku. Aku tadi bangun kesiangan" Ucap Naruto

"Tidak apa-apa Naruto-kun" Ucap Hinata

"Mau menemaniku sarapan di Yakini Q?" Naruto

"Aku sudah sarapan Naruto-kun." Hinata

"Kalau begitu temani aku saja ya" Naruto

**ICHIRAKU RAMEN**

"Paman Aku pesan Ramen super jumbo" Ucap Naruto

"Baiklah akan aku buatkan" Ucap Paman Teuchi

"Hinata kau mau apa? Aku traktir kok" Ucap Naruto sambil memeuk Hinata dari samping

"Aku mau Teh saja" Hinata dengan rona merah di wajahnya

"Oh ya. Jangan lupa Tehnya 2 gelas" Naruto

"Ini dia ramennya dan ini tehnya" Ucap Paman Teuchi sambil menyodorkan Ramen dan 2 gelas Teh

"Selamat Makan" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan tapi lantang Naruto

"Am nyam nyam"

"Wah kalian berdua mesra sekali." Paman Teuchi

"Slurp. Benarkah paman" Naruto

"Ya kalian mengingatkanku akan Yondaime Hokage dan Istrinya." Paman Teuchi

"Ayah, Ibu" Naruto

"Oh, jadi mereka berdua itu Orang Tuamu ya Naruto. Pantas saja wajah dan sifatmu mirip dengan mereka berdua" Paman Teuchi

"Tentu saja" Naruto

Beberapa menit kemudian

"Ini uangnya Paman Terima Kasih ya" Naruto

"Sama-sama. Semoga kalian punya anak yang menjadi pelangganku ya" Paman Teuchi

"Tentu saja" Ucap Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata dengan wajah memerah keluar menuju atas Patung Hokage karena itu keinginan Hinata yang ingin berkencan melihat pemandangan indah Konoha. Walaupun sudah 1 tahun menjalin cinta dan pernah berciuman. Tapi tetap saja Hinata masih begitu.

**DIATAS PATUNG YONDAIME HOKAGE**

Hinata mengawali pembicaraan "Naruto-kun tadi malam aku bertemu dengan sesuatu yang sangat tak terduga"

"Bertemu dengan siapa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran sambil kedua tangannya memegang dada Hinata. Eh, salah maksudnya memegang kedua lengannya

"Dengan Orang Tuamu" Jawab Hinata

"Bisa ceritakan Hinata-chan?"

Dijawab dengan anggukan kecil dari Hinata

**FLASHBACK TO HINATA DREAM**

"Hei bangunlah Tuan Putri. Hari sudah siang." Ucap Kushina membangunkan Hinata dengan pelan

"Aku ada dimana? Dan siapa Nyonya?" Tanya Hinata penasaran sambil bangun dari kasurnya

"Astaga. Inikan rumahmu masa kau tidak tahu rumah sendiri" Ucap Kushina sedikit lebay

"Tapi ini rumah Naruto-kun." Hinata

"Ya, Naruto adalah suamimu dan jangan panggil aku Nyonya / Bibi. Panggil aku Ibu. Karena kau adalah menantuku" Ucap Kushina

"Sejak kapan aku menikah Bi-, maksudku Ibu" Tanya Hinata

"1 Minggu yang lalu" Jawab Kushina

"hn" Hinata yang muai tertular virus dari Sasuke

Tiba-tiba keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Lalu tiba-tiba Minato datang sambil berkata "Kau sudah bangun rupanya anakku"

"Ya Ayah, Ibu" Hinata

"Hinata. Ayah dan Ibu merasa bersyukur Naruto memiliki Istri yang baik sepertimu?" Minato

"Selain itu juga dari segi penampilan Wajah dan Rambut panjangmu hampir sama sepertiku. Tapi sifatmu sama seperti Minato. Tekadnya, kelembutannya dan kebijaksanaannya" Ucap Kushina

"Terima Kasih Ayah dan Ibu" Hinata

Mereka berdua menjawab dengan anggukkan.

"Hinata aku hanya ingin berpesan kapadamu. Tetaplah di jalan ninjamu, berjalanlah disampingnya, bantulah dia jika kesulitan, hiburlah dia jika sedih, masaklah makanan yang bergizi untuknya dan jadilah Ibu bagi cucu-cucu kami. Karena kau adalah Cahaya bagi sebuah kegelapan yang sempat menyelimuti Suamimu." Ucap Kushina

"Hinata aku berpsesan. Jadilah Pemimpin yang Baik dan Bijak dalam memimpin Klanmu. Karena Aku melihat kau memiliki Kharisma untuk memimpin Teman-teman dan Klanmu. Dan bantulah Suamimu dalam memimpin Konoha" Ucap Minato

"Kami percaya bahwa kau mampu melakukannya" Ucap Minato dan Kushina bersamaan

"Kami harus pergi dahulu karena ini sudah bukan dunia kami lagi. Ini adalah dunia mimpimu. Sampaikan pada suamimu bahwa kami sangat dan akan selalu menyayanginya" Ucap Minato mulai menghilang perlahan bersama Kushina

"Hinata ingat, sampaikan ucapan kami kepadanya. Selamat Tinggal Hinata. Ingat Pesan kami ya dan sampaikan pesan kami kepadanya" Ucap Kushina mulai menghilang sama seperti Minato

"Aku janji akan menyampaikannya Ayah, Ibu"

**END OF HINATA DREAM**

"Hiks. Hiks. Hiks" Terdengar isak tangis dari Naruto. Meihat kekasihnya menangis Hinata memeuk Naruto dan mengeus peunggung dan kepalanya dengan pelan seraya berkata "Sudahlah jangan menangis Naruto-kun. Aku akan melaksanakan pesan dari mereka untukmu."

"Aku merasa sedih karena aku tadi malam tidak mimpi bertemu dengan kedua aorang tuaku. Aku benar-benar merasa iri padamu karena bisa bertemu dengan mereka berdua." Ucap Naruto dalam isak tangis.

"Hinata-chan. Hiks. hiks. hiks. Apa kau siap untuk untuk melaksanakan pesan yang disampaikan kedua orang tuaku?" Ucap Naruto yang tiba-tiba berekspresi cerah dengan senyuman lebar

"Ya" Jawab Hinata penuh keyakian dan penuh charisma.

**END**


End file.
